Talk:The Desolate Screams/@comment-27761516-20160830230626
The Grape Vine A gentle breeze waved through the trees, leaves rustling while a huddle of Shadowclan felines gathered around a body. Skeletonstar, the former leader, had recently passed away, presumably from a bus or truck hit. Frostgaze heard someone stand up before Crimsonstar, a russet and black tom and the new leader, muttered, "I'm going for a walk, see you all soon." He padded into the deep brush while the others muttered a quick goodbye and resumed their silent farewells to the deseased cat. Crimsonstar wandered through the forest, letting sorrow wash over him. Suddenly, a small rumble in his stomach reminded him that he needed to hunt, and soon. The russet cat hunted and killed several animals, but couldn't eat any without their crumbled bodies reminding him of Skeletonstar and making him feel sick. Still needing to eat, he quickly spotted a small clearing with a few grape vines hanging on a wall. "This will have to do." he thought, and quickly ate several mouthfuls of the grapes. Back at camp, Frostgaze and the others were getting worried and started to wonder where Crimsonstar was. Frostgaze volunteered to check for him and quickly padded off. He looked worriedly around trees and through clumps of leaves and moss before finding the russet cat draped across a mossy log. "Crimsonstar!" he exclaimed, helping him stand up and half carrying him back to camp. Everyone swarmed around Crimsonstar before Darkheart -the dark black and grey medic with rippling scars- and Frostgaze helped Crimsonstar up to the medicine den. "Wha.. what happened?" the russet cat stirred. "Judging by your pungent breath and drowsiness, you ate some fermented berries. (crimsonstar is practically drunk)" The dark tom turned to Frostgaze. "Just let him rest and he'll be fine." Frostgaze nodded before Darkheart smirked and muttered, "I'll leave you two alone." leaving Frostgaze blushing and angry. When Crimsonstar finally came to again, he kept mumbling about a secret he was keeping, refusing to tell Frostgaze while giggling profusely. Frostgaze fell silent until the larger russet cat started rubbing up to him and nuzzling him, giggling and making the smaller grey tom blush a little. "Stop.." he kept muttering unsmilingly, and eventually the giggling kitten-like mess of russet fur fell back into a deep slumber. While Crimsonstar slept, Frostgaze was thinking about what the russet tom meant. "I wonder what he meant.. Probably something weird or stupid.." he thought. Suddenly, a little voice in his brain commented, "You know you're hoping its-" Frostgaze cut the voice off, blushing and slightly startled. As if on cue, Crimsonstar woke up and started to get up slightly, looking up at the still blushing Frostgaze. "So what was that secret..?" the grey cat meowed. Crimsonstar stared at him before blurting with slurred meows, "Oh. I forgot, Frosty!! But I have an idea!" giggling and rolling around. "Wha.. What kind of idea..?" Frostgaze asked quietly. "Its to make you smile!!" the russet cat fell to the ground laughing about whatever was the "idea". The grey cat rolled his eyes, meowing "I don't need to smile, it won't make me anywa-" before being cut off by a sudden "I love you!" from Crimsonstar. "Wh..What?!" Frostgaze exclaimed, extremely surprised but somehow satisfied by the three words. The russet cat across from him suddenly became serious, pressing his nose onto the grey tom's and meowing, "I've been admiring you from a distance for too long now, Frostgaze." Frostgaze was speechless, muttering "I..I.. you .. what?" Crimsonstar looked down sadly and meowed, "Oh. You don't feel the same, do you? Of course a handsome cat like you would be looking for other cats besides stupid me.." The grey cat looked surprised and meowed back, "I'm not sure.. I'll think about it." before padding out of the den just as Darkheart and the other cats came back. Frostgaze padded up to Tigerfur, a brown tom with black stripes for advice. "Hey, can I talk to you?" he asked before leading him aside from the group. The grey cat proceeded to confess how he was attracted to someone in the clan and knew they probably felt the same, but didn't know how to tell them. "I know that feeling.." Tigerfur meowed, looking into the light blue eyes he found so beautiful. "I would suggest telling them how you feel right away!" the brown tom exclaimed, waiting for a certain answer that would make his life happier and fufill his dreams. "Ok, thanks.." Frostgaze mumbled before padding back into the medicine den, leaving Tigerfur angry and mumbling things under his breath. "Crimsonstar.. I thought about what you said. Truth is.. I feel the same." the slightly less druken Crimsonstar stared up at Frostgaze. "So.. So you mean..." "Yes. I mean I love you." the grey tom confessed, shifting on his paws. "I just.. I don't know how this will work.. I don't really know how courting.. works.. I mean its so confusing and I just-" he was cut off once again as Crimsonstar exclaimed, "Frostgaze, will you be my mate?!" The clan had a small mating ceremony to celebrate, and mainly everyone was happy except for two cats.. Willowstar and (surprisingly) Tigerfur sat angrily, frowning and tracing shapes on the ground with their claws as Darkheart smirked at both of them knowingly. After the celebration, Darkheart padded up to the new mates and said "Well, I guess you should be happy Crimsonstar ate those berries, eh?" leaving both Frostgaze and Crimsonstar blushing. "I guess he's right." the russet tom meowed. "Yeah." Frostgaze responded, nuzzling against him and saying "I love you" before they both walked into Crimsonstar's den with big plans. *wiggles eyebrows* ' THE END!!!!!!!!! (mwahahhah) '